1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand grenade simulating device, more particularly to a hand grenade simulating device which simulates a hand grenade to be used in military training or recreational war games.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional simulated hand grenade used in military training or recreational war games, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,329, includes a frangible outer shell 6, a small charge 2 within the shell 6, a fuse 3 for delaying detonation of the charge 2, an ignition member 1 for activating the fuse 3, and a dye powder 4 is filled within the shell 6. The fuse 3 is a lacquered igniter wire which burns to provide a delayed detonation of two to ten seconds after ignition. The ignition member 1 has a spring-loaded hammer 9 disposed to impact a primer cap 7 when released so as to explode the cap 7, thereby igniting an end of the igniter wire 3. The spring-loaded hammer 9 is held by a lever 8 which is pivotally mounted on the top of the simulated hand grenade and which is secured against accidental release by a safety pin 5. This conventional simulated hand grenade can simulate a grenade realistically and can produce marking of a target area. However, the ignition member 1 has a complicated structure and thus is difficult and expensive to fabricate.